Oh, Sweet Revenge
by igaveattheoffice
Summary: Arson at a horse farm -- lies and revenge. Pls R
1. Part 1

TITLE: Oh, Sweet Revenge

AUTHOR: AnaDi

SUMMARY: DYD&F represent a man suspected of arson at a prestigious racing stable.

DISCLAIMERS: If they were mine, I'd keep Bobby for myself. The Morley brand name was borrowed from another TV series. Hopefully, the honored and revered Misters Kelley and Carter won't sue me for use of their brainchildren. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Shadowbrook Farm is my dream farm brought to life. The views expressed by Lindsay in part one are very similar to my own views on the subject.

This is a challenge piece. It will be written in five parts, with a new element introduced in each. Thanks to Deb for the elements.

heehee

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, Sweet Revenge: Part One 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arson," the press crowed. Cameramen followed avidly when the arrest was made. The hallway was chaotic as reporters and cameramen tried to shove their way to the front of the crowd that gathered as Daniel Clark was led to prison. The reporters shouted questions to the passing prisoner.

"Don't say a word, Daniel. Don't talk to anyone!" His attorney advised. A microphone was shoved under his nose. "We have no comment at this time," Bobby Donnell snapped to the media, and said no more.

The little TV in the office of Donnell, Young, Dole and Frutt flashed back to the anchorman on the news show. "Mr. Clark is being held under suspicion of setting a fire in the barn of Shadowbrook Farm, a prominent Thoroughbred racing stable on the outskirts of Boston. Analysts determined that the fire was started when a burning cigarette was left in the hayloft. Though most of the horses were saved, four valuable champions were killed, including Breeders Cup winner Milky Way." The screen flashed again, to a teary-eyed woman who was identified by the caption as an assistant trainer at the farm.

"Accident or not," she said, trying hard to control her anger, "Any idiot knows not to smoke in a barn, especially in the hayloft!"

"Mr. Clark was the farm manager for over twenty years, one of few staff members kept on since the farm came under new ownership. The owners could not be reached for comment." The anchor concluded his report. Rebecca switched off the television. 

"Oh, man," Eugene murmured, "Talk about a high profile case." The others echoed their agreement. Lindsay glanced at the digital clock on her desk.

"I have no idea what Bobby's schedule is for the rest of the day," she commented, "But if he comes back here someone send him home to eat. It's getting late and I have to go pick up Robbie." Her voice held a trace of venom.

"You sound pissed," Lucy put in tactlessly.

"I am," Lindsay admitted. She paused. "But not at Bobby. It's just that I love horses. I grew up riding, and even had a Thoroughbred. I don't like that we're defending a horse killer."

"So you think he did it," Jimmy commented.

"I didn't say that, and I have to go," Lindsay pointed out.

"She did too," Jimmy muttered.

She steered her Camry out of the parking lot into the hectic rush-hour traffic of downtown Boston. Soon out of town, the scenery gave way to pretty neighborhoods. Lindsay was incredibly grateful that Robbie could stay with his friend Eric, whose mother ran a small after-school play group for the kindergarten class at the Catholic school. She parked the car in the driveway and walked around to the back. Jenny saw her coming and waved. Lindsay thought to herself how tired Jenny always looked. But then, one kindergartener was enough to keep anyone's hands full; imagine taking on five of them! 

"Hi," Jenny said breathlessly. "Sorry. I've been chasing Eric around all afternoon, trying to get him to change his clothes. My brilliant son decided to climb a pine tree with his school clothes on! Do you know how to get sap out of khaki pants?"

"I don't," Lindsay admitted, "And I hope MY brilliant son didn't decide to follow!"

"Hi, Mommy!" Robbie trotted up happily.

"Hey kiddo! Have fun today? Where's your backpack?" He pointed to a bench on the patio. "Run and get it, OK, sweetie?" He obliged. Lindsay turned back to Jenny. "Was he good today?"

"I don't know your secret, but he is the best-behaved kid of the group!" Came the emphatic reply.

"Who is the worst?"

"The two girls. I remember being their age. I was probably just like them. The girls are the ones who always argue. My sisters and I did, endlessly."

"I don't know. I grew up playing with my brother and his friends. There weren't many girls my age in the neighborhood, and I didn't like the ones there." Robbie skipped back, his Pokemon backpack on his shoulders. "Well, kiddo, let's get going so we can figure out what to feed Daddy when he gets home."

"I saw Daddy on TV today!" Robbie chattered.

"Really" Lindsay murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The element in part one was: A burning cigarette.

**********************************************************


	2. Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, Sweet Revenge, Part Two

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby wasn't home yet when they arrived, but this was nothing unusual. One or the other was always working late, and this was a major case. Lindsay decided to wait until he got home to figure out dinner. She changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and settled herself and Robbie on the couch to watch a little television.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a really long day for Bobby. He had spent most of it with Daniel Clark, discussing the details of the case. He was exhausted beyond belief and just wanted to relax with his family.

Entering the condo, he saw Lindsay and Robbie laughing at an old episode of "Cheers" They didn't hear him enter. "I love Sam; he's so funny!"

"What is this? Competition?" Bobby said from behind, causing both to jump.

"Hi!" Lindsay got out before he kissed her.

"Here I thought I was coming home to my loving family, and I find you declaring yourself in love with Ted Danson!" Bobby cracked.

"Oh, you're funny," Lindsay said dryly. "Robbie, would you please set the table for dinner?"

"Aw, OK," the little boy grumbled. When he was out of the room Bobby dropped into his vacated seat on the couch. Lindsay snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her. 

"Mmm, I haven't seen you all day except on TV. Long day?"

"The longest," he sighed. "Listen, I need someone to second chair with me."

"No way!" she refused emphatically.

"Come on, Linds, I know you don't have any other major cases right now. Why not?"

"You want to know why not? I'll show you why not. Robbie!" he appeared instantly. "Come on, we're going somewhere." 

Bobby started to protest but one look from his wife shut him up. They got into her Camry and she drove through Boston out past the opposite end of town. Bobby was surprised when she pulled into a gravel drive in front of a small barn.

"Lindsay, I really don't think-"

"No, Bobby, you asked why; here is your answer." She led them inside, stopping to scoop something up from a bucket by the entrance. About halfway down the immaculate aisle, she stopped and opened a stall door. A tall but swaybacked white horse with black points looked up from a flake of hay and on spotting Lindsay, gave a delighted nicker. "Hey, boy," she crooned, rubbing his ears. He lipped the pocket of her jeans and she pulled something out and gave it to him. "Robbie, come here." Curiously, her son came up to stand beside her. "Want to give him a carrot?"

"Yeah!" Robbie answered. Lindsay showed him how to hold his palm flat so that the horse could take the treat without catching his fingers. 

Bobby stood back nervously. "Lindsay, what is this?"

"This," she answered, "Is Justice."

"Beg your pardon?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. She threw him an impatient glance.

"His name!" she said pointedly. She indicated a brass nameplate on the door of the stall. DOLE'S JUSTICE was engraved on it in bold black lettering. "This is my old horse."

"Wow!" Robbie was clearly impressed. "I didn't know you had a horse, Mommy!"

"I'll show you the pictures later, kiddo," she promised. Bobby edged closer and put out a hand for the horse to sniff. "My uncle gave him to me off the track. I was sixteen; he was four. He used to be steel gray." Justice snorted. Lindsay turned to Bobby, her eyes pleading. "This is why I don't want to help you defend that man, Bobby."

"I think I understand," Bobby said softly, "But I really, truly think he's innocent."

"Aren't they all"

"That's not fair and you know it," he protested.

"Mommy!" Robbie interrupted. "Can I ride him?"

"Oh, I don't know, honey. He's getting pretty old and He isn't mine anymore. I just come to visit him. But I'll tell you what: later on we'll give his owner a call and see what she says."

"I hate to sound like the growling husband, but your growling husband is hungry," Bobby hinted. Robbie said he was too and Lindsay agreed that it was time for dinner. They drove back home and had their meal.

"I will do it, Bobby, because I'm the only one who can," she said later that night, "But I will not cross-examine any witnesses unless I think that there is evidence that our guy is innocent."

"I guess I can work with that." Bobby didn't want to anger her any further.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trial began two weeks later. During the last several days, Bobby and Lindsay had met numerous times with Daniel Clark. True to her word, Lindsay let Bobby handle things, putting in words only when Bobby asked her. However, listening to the exchange between lawyer and client, she began to believe, as Bobby did, that Daniel Clark really was innocent. She voiced this to Bobby one evening.

"I have so many questions I want to ask him that you've left out," she informed him.

"Tomorrow we go back, and it's all yours," he said gallantly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The element in part two was: an episode of a classic TV show. (Surprise, Deb! It's not M*A*S*H!)


	3. Part 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, Sweet Revenge, Part Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her questioning of Daniel Clark, Lindsay not only found herself convinced of his innocence, but she found herself liking him as well. She was surprised to see him actually crying when he talked of the horses that had been killed in the fire.

"I don't think anyone can act that well," she pointed out to Bobby the day before the trial, as they drove to their office. He agreed easily, throwing her a sideways I-told-you-so smirk, but wisely keeping the words to himself. His face sobered.

"The question is, who did it?"

"Is it possible that one of the stable hands was smoking and accidentally dropped his cigarette in the hay?"

"Eugene brought that up and I asked him to look into that, plus a number of related questions." Bobby replied. "I haven't heard back from him yet."

Eugene was ready with his report when they arrived at DYD&F. The police had found tiny, uncharred scraps of the cigarette paper and determined that it had been a Morley brand. This evidence was undisclosed to the public.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(note: most of the trial has been omitted)

"It caught us all off guard, you know?" Lee Miller testified. "We all thought that Dan had it best of anyone working there. He is a good trainer. He had a Kentucky Derby winner. He also had a stakes winner that he reconditioned after the horse came out of a claiming race. We thought he was as devoted to those horses as he would be to his own children." 

"So you believe that Mr. Clark had no motive to commit this crime?" ADA Alan Lowe clarified. The groom shook his head.

"Most of us who work at the farm were originally hired by Adam Fitzgerald. That old man loved his horses and to tell the truth, we were overpaid. He could afford it, easily. When he died three months ago, he left the farm and half his money to his daughter. Susan was forced to cut pay drastically. Dan, especially, took a big cut. He was pretty upset about it at first-we all were. I guess I had just figured that he had gotten over it. We all still make a good amount."

"Thank you," Alan said and sat down.

"Mr. Donnell, your witness," Judge Hiller called. Bobby stood and approached the stand.

"You say that Adam Fitzgerald left half his money to his daughter, along with the farm. Tell me, please, what his son Philip inherited."

"Philip got the other half of the money and an antique grandfather clock worth a sizable amount of money."

"Are you aware of the estimated value of the clock?" Bobby queried.

"I understand it to be along the lines of two million dollars." At this, a murmur of astonishment bubbled in the courtroom.

"What is this compared to the worth of the farm?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Alan protested. The judge looked at Bobby for an explanation.

"I _am_ going somewhere with this," he promised.

"I'll allow it," the judge opted. "Objection overruled. The witness may answer the question."

"Milky Way himself was worth half that, as are some of the other horses," Miller reported.

"Did Philip Fitzgerald display any anger at having been cut short on this?"

"Yes." He paused. "Phil was furious. He has worked hard for the farm, though not as hard as Susan has. I think that he, as the male and older heir, expected to be given the farm. He was outraged when his baby sister got it." 

"So here we have Dan Clark, the trainer, who had everything going for him except that he was making less money than before, and Philip Fitzgerald, who took for granted that he would inherit and was pretty angry when he didn't. One more question: Does Daniel Clark smoke?"

"He used to," Miller said. "It was unusual to see him without an Ace in his mouth before he quit."

"Thank you. No more questions."

(Later in the trial)

"At this time the defense calls Daniel Clark to the stand," Lindsay announced.

Daniel took his oath and sat in the chair.

"Please tell us, in your own words, the events of the evening of October fourth," Lindsay requested.

"We had several horses who were preparing to ship to Lexington, Kentucky for the Keeneland fall meet. One of the three-year-olds was coming back from an injury and we were debating on whether to run him in Keeneland."

"Who was debating?" Lindsay interrupted.

"Philip and I. Phil wanted him to run in an allowance race but I didn't think he was ready to race yet. As the head trainer, I had the final say. Phil got really ticked when I reminded him of that. He started fuming about how working for his sister meant I was working for him, too. I argued back that she was the owner and he didn't have any authority. I left the barn and went to my home."

"You live on the farm, do you not?"

"All the employees do. It makes it easier to run on a racing farm schedule. Most of the workouts are done very early in the morning."

"So you left the barn before Philip did?"

"Yes. I intended to call Susan to complain about his interference but she wasn't around."

"Does Philip Fitzgerald smoke?" Lindsay asked.

"He supposedly quit when I did; about two years ago. When Adam was still around, Phil and I were on pretty good terms. We used to tease each other about the cigarettes we smoked. I liked Aces and he preferred Morleys." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued Again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The element in part three was: A grandfather clock


	4. Part 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, Sweet Revenge, Part Four

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***note: sorry guys, I know that things are a little out of order here and I slapped my hand for messing things up, but this trial was wrapping up faster than I wanted it to, plus I left out a key witness, so I'm going to have to have a switch-off between prosecutorial (word?) and defense witnesses. My biff.***

"So how do you think we're doing?" Dan asked during a recess.

"I'm cautiously optimistic," Bobby said. "Only because Lowe hasn't put up much of a case. I think they are going to call Philip up next. Now," he said, his expression becoming grave. "Before he goes on the stand, is there anything we should know that won't come as a surprise to us if he says it?"

Dan pondered this for a moment. "I don't think so," he replied slowly. "No," he finally said confidently.

"Good. We're going to pull a Plan B."

"Bobby! " Lindsay protested. "Is that what you have been leading up to with all the questions about Philip?"

"Yes," Bobby said firmly, his tone suggesting that Lindsay not argue. She knew that voice but chose to ignore it.

"Excuse us for a moment," she said politely to Dan before dragging Bobby out into the hall. "You don't have any evidence to prove that he did it!"

"His word is all they have on our client, Lindsay!" Bobby argued. "Besides, we can prove he didn't because the cigarette was a Morley. And we have clearly established that not only that Dan does not nor ever did smoke Morleys, but that Philip Fitzgerald once did and possibly still does." He challenged her to argue. She looked away for a moment.

"I don't like it," she finally said, "But I'm not going to argue about it anymore."

(back in the courtroom)

As Bobby had predicted, the prosecution called Philip Fitzgerald onto the stand. He took the oath and when prompted by Alan, settled into a long tale about arguing with Dan in the barn, concluding with leaving the barn before Dan and seeing Dan pull out a pack of cigarettes as Philip walked away.

"He was mad at Sue for cutting his pay," Philip added smoothly. "And because he doesn't like me. That's why he did it."

Below the table in front of the defense team, Dan curled one hand into a fist angrily.

"Take it easy," Bobby said warningly in a low tone.

"Your witness, Mr. Donnell," Judge Hiller said. Bobby approached the bench.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, when was the last time you spoke to your sister?"

Philip waited a short moment before answering. "The day they read Dad's will."

"And the last words you spoke to her were of anger, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She got the farm. I guess I was jealous of that."

"You were more than jealous. You were furious," Bobby pointed out mildly. Alan Lowe jumped up.

"Objection!" he called. "He's trying to confuse the witness."

"Sustained," the judge agreed, "Mr. Donnell, I believe the witness knows his own state of mind."

"It's not a matter of whether he knows, it's whether he's telling the truth," Bobby protested.

"The objection is sustained," Judge Hiller repeated with finality.

"What time was it when you left the barn that night, Mr. Fitzgerald?" Bobby continued.

"I don't know, maybe eight-thirty."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"It might have been closer to nine, but it wasn't much later than that."

"The fire was reported at quarter to nine, Mr. Fitzgerald. By that time, the hayloft was completely alight and had been blazing for nearly half an hour-which means that you would have been in the barn at the time that it started. No further questions." Bobby sat down before the witness had time to reply.

"The witness may step down."

(still later)

"The defense would like to call David McCormick to the stand." The tall sandy-haired man said the witness's oath and sat.

"You spoke with Daniel Clark on the night in question, did you not?"

"I did," David confirmed. "He called me about the possibility of doing a little extra work for me."

"You're a trainer as well?"

"Yes. I train at my own farm for a few small-time owners."

"Did Daniel happen to mention why he wanted work?"

"He said that it was because of the pay cut at Shadowbrook. Dan loves that job and loves those horses, but at the time he had a few serious debts that he would have difficulty paying since he wasn't making as much."

"What time was it when Daniel called you?"

"About eight o'clock. It was right at the end of Jeopardy."

"Thank you. No more questions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two lawyers and their client sat in the tiny room waiting for the verdict.

"What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know," Bobby said hesitantly. "I think we have a pretty good case.

It was almost no time at all before the jury came back.

"Not usually a good sign," Bobby muttered. Lindsay looked rather anxious, too.

The judge studied the slip of paper handed to her before returning it to the foreman.

"Would the defense please rise?" They did. "Mr. Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?" Hiller recited the familiar words.

"We have, your honor," the foreman chanted nervously.

"What say you?"

"Commonwealth versus Daniel Clark on a count of arson, we find the defendant not guilty."

Bobby let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled. "We did it!"

"Members of the jury" the judge was talking but Bobby and his envoy paid no attention. Dan shook his and Lindsay's hands. "Thank you so much!" a grin lit up his face.

"I have dinner reservations," Lindsay announced. The men looked at her, startled. "I kind of suspected that we'd win," she admitted.

"A celebration is definitely in call for this," Bobby agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The element in part four was: dinner reservations.


	5. Part 5/ Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, Sweet Revenge, Part 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TITLE: Oh, Sweet Revenge, Part Five

AUTHOR: AnaDi

SUMMARY: Daniel Clark was found not guiltycould things get any better?

DISCLAIMER: I can only claim Shadowbrook Farm and related characters. If the others were mine, I'd keep Bobby for myself.

NOTE: This is the fifth and final portion of this story. Thanks again to Deb for the elements, and for all the horsey people who inspired me to write a horsey story.

Lindsay had made reservations at a small but exquisite restaurant in the heart of Boston's Italian section. She had arranged for Lucy to watch Robbie for the evening as well. Over huge platters of pasta, the conversation turned to Dan.

"What are you going to do now, Dan?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm not sure. Susan told me that naturally I still had my old job, but Dave has offered me a partnership in his place and I may take that." He paused. "I loved working at Shadowbrook, but I'm not sure I want to be there with Phil breathing down my neck anymore. Plus, with Milky Way gone, they don't have any notably promising horses. Dave has a couple of really nice yearlings that he wants me to take on."

"Good," Bobby commented.

The meal ended and Bobby and Lindsay headed home in Bobby's Audi.

"I'm glad that he got acquitted," Lindsay said. "I really believe that he didn't do it, but one thing is bothering me."

"You want to know who did," Bobby guessed.

"No, I'm pretty sure that Phillip Fitzgerald is our guy. My question is: how can it be proved?"

"Mike's already on top of that," Bobby informed her, referring to a Boston PD Detective with whom they were well acquainted.

"Good. I want to see him brought to justice. Dan looked miserable when he mentioned the loss of Milky Way. What a magnificent horse he was!" She sighed. He glanced at her.

"You miss your horse too, don't you?" he asked softly.

"I see him enough, but it isn't the same. I miss riding, I guess," she admitted. Bobby only nodded as he concentrated on passing an Oldsmobile moving well below the speed limit.

Back in their Beacon Street apartment, they found Lucy on the sofa watching ER, Robbie asleep beside her.

"He wanted to stay up to find out whether the horse man was going home," she reported. Carefully, trying not to wake him, Bobby picked up his son to put him to bed. Robbie remained fast asleep. Lindsay paid Lucy for babysitting and then walked her down to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, on Sunday afternoon, the Donnells went out for brunch after church. Lindsay noticed that Bobby seemed a little distant, and that a secretive half-smile sometimes appeared briefly on his face. Afterwards he drove the car out of the lot in the opposite direction from home.

"Bobby, where are we going?" Lindsay asked impatiently.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. Outside the city limits, the beautiful, quiet neighborhoods soon gave way to gently rolling countryside. Bobby pulled the car into a long gravel drive and stopped in front of a small yet immaculate barn. All around them, the land sloped slightly downward and was marked by white fencing for acres. Bobby entered the open doorway of the barn and stopped when he realized that Lindsay was not just behind him. "Are you coming?" he asked, his eyes dancing. She followed him, bringing Robbie with her. The interior was dim, with the odor of horses, hay, and sweet feed permeating the air. Bobby stopped in front of a stall near the center of the barn. Inside the stall was a tall, caramel-colored bay mare. Lindsay's experienced eye told her that the mare was a Thoroughbred, and a fairly young one.

"What is this, Bobby?" Lindsay finally asked.

"It's a horse."

"I know _that_," she shot him a scathing glance.

"Well, read the plate on the stall," he pointed to a shiny brass nameplate. In bold script-style font, the words **_Dole's Pride_** were engraved. Underneath, in smaller letters, it said **_Owner: Lindsay Dole_**.

"Oh, my" she whispered.

"Surprise," Bobby said quietly. She threw her arms around him.

"I can't believe it!" she laughed, tears in her eyes. "Thank you!"

"I found her for sale by these people. Tomorrow she'll move to the barn where Justice lives. It's closer to home." He brushed a kiss on her lips.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" she asked.

"No, but it's in your eyes," he told her.

The moment was spoiled when Bobby's cell phone rang. "Yeah, hi, Mike. What's up?" he frowned at the lack of reception in the barn and motioned to Lindsay that he was stepping out. 

Lindsay opened the stall door and let the horse sniff her. "Hey, beautiful girl," she crooned, stroking the mare's nose.

"Mommy," Robbie's voice came from behind her. "Can I ride her sometimes?"

"We'll see," she promised. Bobby came back in, a huge grin on his face.

"They think they've got him," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPILOGUE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early on Monday morning, a local news station had their daily morning broadcast. 

"The tombstone of the late Adam Fizgerald was vandalized last night. Police say they have a short list of suspects. Fitzgerald was the owner of Shadow-"

Philip Fitzgerald cut the television off, smiling in satisfaction.

His revenge was complete, he thought, taking no notice of the swiftly approaching sirens.

THE END

The Element in part five was: A surprise present for Lindsay (or Bobby)

Loved it? Hated it? Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
